<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ours by Shinenteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662363">Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen'>Shinenteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just randomness featuring Jicheol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Jicheol, Jicheol things, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you worry your pretty little mind.<br/>This love is ours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just randomness featuring Jicheol [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really love Taylor and I'm bored.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s  a typical morning. Cars are honking nonstop, people walking in and about, trying to catch the bus. Of course it’s Monday. The only explanation for the rush this early. </p><p>The elevator finally opened up and I got in. As usual, people looks cranky. The obvious distaste of Mondays painted on their faces. I look at my left where the guy with his hangover face leans a little over to my shoulder. I bet he was really wasted the night before. He almost missed his stop but luckily before even the door closes, he manage to slid out, heads slightly bumping the sliding doors. I suppressed a laugh. </p><p>If you were here you’ll definitely laugh at the guy’s misery too, lightening up the sombre atmosphere and not really caring about the people around us. But you’re not and that makes this day a little too much for me. </p><p>
  <em>I miss you already. </em>
</p><p>I got off the elevator and went straight to my station and let out a huge sigh. Sticky notes all over my desks reminding me of the works needed to be done this week. If you're beside me right now you’ll probably scold me about the mess on my table but then, you’ll tell me it’s okay. It’s not mine if it’s not messy, right? </p><p>Sorting the folders to finally work on things, I noticed a small envelope so I opened it. It’s for the company’s anniversary. </p><p>I really really really wanted you to come with me in this but we both know my workmates are not exceptionally that fond of you. And I know you don’t care whether they like you or not because you always tell me how people would have something to say to everything that you do. Doesn’t really matter if it affects them or not at all. And I agree. People will always have opinions. </p><p>It’s an obvious fact that they don’t really like you. I heard stories (even how they think they are being hush or subtle with it.) You don’t care but it affects you (you’ll definitely fight me on this, but you got to admit it). </p><p>They probably don’t have anything to do that is why they are targeting you or us, or just our relationship as if they know more than you and me. How they will say that you’re snotty and well, a little too high on yourself. They asked me If I feel that you love me because it seems to be one sided. The affection only coming from me. I know it bothers you to hear how different you are to the guy I would normally date and how I don’t deserve you. People judge you like they know you and I don’t really agree with them.</p><p>But don’t worry that pretty mind of yours because I know you are everything I wanted. We don’t have to listen to what they say. People always love to mess with something beautiful, and you shine. They love to complicate things that are not their business. But this is ours and they don’t matter. <br/>
They think they can summarize you by your past. When in fact it haunts them more than it haunts you. I know you’re quite notorious for the commitment issues you used to have. How easily you get dump by your ex lovers because they say you don’t know how to love. That you like being alone and relationship ain’t for you. </p><p>At times I get annoyed with them when they ask me how are you as a lover. Whether If I get tired or not.  </p><p>They think they have you figured out just because of the stories they heard. I used to defend our relationship to them and even tried explaining you’re not what they deemed you to be. But what can I do? They only see things they wanted to see and after some time, I realized that. So now, thinking about that, I don’t really care about their talks. </p><p>Don’t you ever worry. The stakes may be really high. But as I’ve mentioned, I don’t care to them because this is ours and they will never understand. <br/>
It’s not theirs to speculate whether I deserve you or not because I know I do. I fight their doubts and I want you to know that you always have my faith. <em>Always. </em></p><p>One sided. That’s the common misconception about our relationship. They said you don’t know how to show your affection because you are not vocal about it but they don’t know that you just have your own way of expressing it. Like how every morning you will caress my face, stroke my hair and just stare at me for some time until you realize I was awake all along. And then you’ll hit me softly but then kiss me afterwards, uttering your good mornings. The way you look at me like I can complete your world. When you hold me tightly even though sometimes you complain about how tight my embrace is but you’re smiling anyway. How you write songs for me, the lyrics being enough to relay to me what you wanted to deliver. Eyes looking at me and without words I felt it. </p><p>I like the way you love me. In right words.<em> In perfect actions.</em> And that’s what they don’t know. </p><p>“Good morning, Seungcheol” some colleague pass by and greeted me which made me wake up from my reverie. </p><p>Anyways, I have already wondered off my mind for fifteen sweet minutes now and I should really be get working. The workloads won’t finish itself. </p><p>I just really miss you right now. But this is just eight boring hours. After this I’ll come home and I know you are there waiting for me on our couch, you’re probably listening to the song you’ve finished but then you’ll smile at me and all exhaustion will fade away. It is as if I’m ready for another day again. That’s really your effect to me, Lee Jihoon. </p><p>People may think they know a lot about us. They think they are better people for giving me warnings about you. But don’t you worry that wonderful head of yours, I always think you’re amazing. </p><p>I took another glance at the envelope. I’ll invite you anyway. Who cares what they’ll say about us? </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and pls wash your hands. Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>